Hear Me Out
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Harry didn't know how Eddie Brock and his alien roommate had come to be so important to him, but he wouldn't change it for anything. One-Shot. Harry/Eddie/Venom SLASH


**This is a little one shot I've had sitting in my files since the movie Venom came out. Who doesn't love the idea of our lovely Harry and Eddie Brock (Tom Hardy yum). Enjoy!**

Hear Me Out

It had been another normal day for Eddie.

Another day of reporting, beating up and scaring bad guys shitless (a few missing heads here of there were not remiss) and having Venom chatter around in his head about how hungry he was. All. The. Time.

It was why he was in the diner at 2:12am on a random Wednesday in a random month (May supplied Venom), shovelling down a greasy but surprisingly good double cheeseburger, with an extra large side of fries smothered in mustard.

The diner was empty, bar the one lone guy who was rinsing some glasses behind the counter, his head turned facing the window to the kitchen.

It was only the swing of the kitchen door that broke the silence of his eating.

Venom purred in his mind, making Eddie raise a brow. He'd never heard his roommate make such a sound before.

_Mate. _Venom purred out, his voice a rumbled deep tone that make the hair on Eddie's neck stand on end.

Eddie turned his eyes to the man who walked through the swinging kitchen door tying a crisp white apron around a slim waist.

Venom began to hiss and writhe, making Eddie suddenly jump up from his seat, drawing the attention of the apron wearing man.

_Mate. Mine. Hive Queen. Must have him. Mate him. Eddie. Eddie. It's ours._

Eddie blinked back his shock as the man continued to stare straight at him, those piercing green eyes seemingly looking into his very soul- er, symbiote.

"You can knock off now, Caleb, thanks for covering for me," the man said as he turned to the other waiter who smiled and nodded tiredly.

Eddie and Venom both perked at the British-lit to his voice.

_Oh Eddie. I need him. I must have. Against the counter, right now. Those legs deserve to be wrapped around my waist. He shall moan and moan and moan. I want to see his c-_

Eddie drowned out the rest of Venom's rant by focusing on the man.

Not overly tall but over the average, athletic but more of a runner's build than his own bulky figure that was all shoulders and broad-chested.

His hair was thick and wavy, styled around his head in an array of messy waves, undercut up around the ears and the back so the top was longer and fell into his eyes slightly.

"No probs, Harry. Hope Teddy is feeling better." Caleb said as he wiped his hands on his own apron, before he began to untie it.

_Teddy. We must find Teddy and make him better. For our Mate. Or kill Teddy if he is a threat. We must kill and eat Teddy._

"He's on the mend. Have a good night Caleb, Benny's gone home too. No need to come in tomorrow. I've got it." Harry replied.

His eyes flicked to Eddie with a hard glare.

Eddie stepped back. Oh shit. What just happened?

Caleb paused as he was about to pass through the kitchen doors. "Are you sure? I don't mind…"

"It's fine. Have a well earned day off. You have exams coming up soon? Take the day to study, even. Now, off home with you before I hear from your sister again about how late you get home."

Caleb nodded and with a grateful smile, left through the back.

Harry finally turned to Eddie, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes hardened.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why the hell are you threatening to eat my godson?" Harry hissed, his eyes flashing. "I know you're not human, so either you begin talking or I'll happily kill you where you stand."

"Er-hum," Eddie stumbled, his own body going rigid. How did this man know of Venom?

_Mate. So smart. So precious. Oh he looks so good when he's angry. I just want to rip off that shirt and lick all over that delicious body and-_

Harry raised a brow as Eddie continued to stumble and blush as Venom continued on his perverted and detailed description of his fantasy with the man standing behind the counter.

Harry himself began to blush and stepped back.

"You are one sick psycho. You need to leave now. Before I permanently remove that one appendage you keep repeatedly saying."

Eddie paused.

"Wait. Hold on. Hear me out," Eddie raised his hands in surrender. "You can hear him? I mean, you can actually hear what Venom is saying?"

"What?" Harry replied, confused. "You're practically shouting it out. Of course I can hear them!"

"But- he's. I mean. Venom. He's in my head. No one has ever heard him before, not unless we switch," Eddie tried to explain.

Harry frowned as he looked at Eddie. "What do you mean? He's in your...head. Like a second personality?"

"Er- it's complicated." Eddie rubbed at his neck.

"I can do complicated." Harry replied.

"It's not something to speak about in public…" Eddie went on, looking around the empty diner as if someone could still be listening in.

"Trust me. Nothing can get in or out of here unless I say so, even you," Harry smirked, his eyes flashing.

"And you promise to listen till the end?"

Harry nodded his confirmation.

"Right, er, well, where to begin?" Eddie moved to sit back in his chair as Harry leant against the wall across the counter from him.

And so Eddie began to explain how he had come to share his body and mind with the Symbiote called Venom.

/

It had been a week since Eddie Brock had been sitting in his diner, telling him about Venom and how he had saved the world (not his words, but Harry has gotten the gist of it) and how he and Venom now played simple vigilante for the neighbours, keeping the bad guys away and keeping Venom's bloodlust sated.

Harry had tried to build up his occlumancy walls to block out Venom and his lewd ramblings but it was no use. No matter how good he had gotten over the years, for whatever reason he couldn't keep Venom's deep rumbling voice out.

Harry knew the voice was connected to an alien creature and that said alien creature had the most vivid descriptions of all the wicked things it would like to do to Harry, but in truth, whenever Venom was around and whispering those fantasies in his ear Harry couldn't help but feel a little hot around the collar.

Some of them were definitely detailed and Harry had gone home on many occasions after his overnight shift at the diner with Eddie, to wank himself off in the shower to those very fantasies.

Venom always seemed to know when he did because by the next evening, Eddie would be sitting at the counter and Venom would be talking about showers and some rather complicated yoga moves.

Harry would blush to high heavens and wouldn't be able to meet Eddie's bright eyes.

Little did Harry know that Eddie and Venom used those thoughts of Harry pleasuring himself to fuel their own masturbation.

That was how their time passed.

Harry would work his shifts and Eddie and Venom would come keep him company.

Actually, Eddie was there most days and now the rest of the staff knew to keep the fridge stocked with any kind of potato snacks and that cheese burgers were always ordered, occasionally switched up with steak burgers.

Harry couldn't say he minded because really, it was nice.

Both Eddie and Venom would talk with him and he'd answer the questions. Alternatively, he also spoke with Eddie about his work and his life.

Surprisingly Eddie didn't mind being in the spotlight, his time as a reporter meant he was quite well known.

Harry on the other hand told Eddie some vague details that he used to be well known overseas, and other than close friends, he didn't have any family bar his Godson and his godson's Grandmother, both of whom now lived in San Fran with him to get away from the media and population.

Eddie has gone home that day to look up any articles on Harry since if he was famous there might be things he could learn. The strangest thing was he couldn't find anything. Not even a mention in the back pages of the paper.

It was strange.

Venom of course brought it up the first chance he could and Harry had bit his lip and averted his eyes.

It was a late night nearly a month into their strange friendship that Harry confided in Eddie and Venom about what had happened to him in England all those years ago.

Eddie had been surprised but Venom hadn't been as he had tasted a few people who had magic. Exceptionally tasty.

Harry had laughed and made Venom promise not to eat him.

Venom had merely sent a rather graphic image through their mind of a hulking black shadow bent over a naked figure on the diner countertop devouring something, that was for sure.

Harry has choked and turned away to hastily wipe down glasses. Eddie has grinned and mentally patted Venom on the delicious image.

It seemed that sharing of secrets caused a shift in their relationship.

Then the touches began.

Small things.

A brush of fingers when cups were passed.

Fingers curling a stray strand of hair behind an ear when leaning across the counter to talk.

A playful slap on the backside in an empty diner at 3am as Eddie sipped black coffee and Harry wiped down tables.

Every moment made all three of them smile.

/

The first time Harry has truly seen Venom had been purely accidental.

Harry has been changing his shirt in the back room, having had a small child spill his fluro pink bubblegum milkshake down his white shirt and apron during the lunch rush. Now that it had calmed down to the afternoon lull, he had left Caleb manning the front while he took a break at the back to change.

"Har-..."

He was mid-way in taking off his shirt when Eddie opened the door and walked in.

Harry turned to look over his shoulder, his arms up around his head as he peeked through the slight gap between his arm and shoulder.

"Knock would you!" Harry bristled as he finished taking off his shirt, having gotten over his surprise.

Eddie closed the door behind him sharply, his eyes bleeding white then black.

"Eddie?" Harry asked, concerned.

Harry found himself roughly pulled around again as much too large hands ran over his back.

"Who did this?" A voice that Harry had never heard spoken aloud rumbled in his ear, making him shiver.

"What?"

Harry felt the sharp nails scrape over his skin, making him shiver and suppress a moan.

"Who marked my mate so," Venom rumbled, pressing down sharply with his fingers into the dimples he could see above the line of Harry's dark jeans.

Harry gasped.

"It was a long-time ago. They're gone somewhere, I have no care to find them again." Harry moaned as the fingers trailed around to grip his hips from behind firmly.

This was getting way out of hand.

Harry turned in the tight embrace, coming face to face with Venom.

His eyes widened as he took in the black, ink-deep skin -no, not skin- it was almost flowing with the way it moved. The whites of his eyes stood stark against the dark of the skin, staring at Harry intently.

The too wide mouth stretched over sharp teeth, his hulking, massive body curling over Harry as his head hung low to look into each other's eyes.

Harry felt his breath catch.

Venom stepped back as if burned.

Harry, with his seeker reflexes, grabbed Venom and pulled him back, his eyes still roaming.

His hand squeezed the thick forearm he was holding and was surprised that it was so firm despite the fluidity of the body.

"You're not scared of us?" Venom asked, his voice a deep gruff sound like the roll of thunder you hear in a summer storm.

"No. I'm not."

Venom lifted his arms back to Harry's waist, bowing his head low to sniff at the exposed neck.

Harry moaned low as he felt a strip of wet make its way across the ridge of his shoulder, dipping down to his clavicle and back to his throat.

Venom rumbled low in his chest, making Harry shift as the tongue continued on its journey up his cheek and around an ear, flicking at the small silver ring looped through the top of his earlobe.

Harry panted as his hands gripped at Venom's arms, squeezing intermittently with his soft moans.

God this was so out of his depth but for whatever reason, everything in him yelled to not let it stop. It felt so good and so goddamn right. It was a rather scary thing considering that nothing that was ever good lasted in Harry's life - bar the exception of Teddy but even then, Harry had escaped from Magical London to ask the young boy and his Grandmother to move away from the scrutiny of the press.

The tongue was making Harry squirm in anticipation and his mind began to wonder what other marvellous things could that tongue wrap around.

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts and made Venom pause in his ministrations.

"Harry? You okay in there? I sent Eddie back before but I haven't seen him…" Caleb asked through the door.

"Uh-yeah we're all good. Be out in a minute."

There was silence on the other side before the chuckles came.

"I think you should give him some credit, you'll need more than a minute," Caleb muffled his chuckles. "But I'll leave you to it. Just know Old Mrs Mindy is here asking for your famous Hot Chocolate."

Venom growled low. "I'll need hours. Stupid human."

Harry felt his cheeks heat at being caught, but shook his head to come back down to earth from that rather unexpected, erotic high.

"Alright, back up Venom and let Eddie take the wheel again. I can't have you sitting at my counter scaring all the customers." Harry said as he tried to push the massive creature away.

Venom didn't budge and Harry pushed again.

A black hand came up to tilt Harry face up, making him look eye to eye with Venom for a moment before his mouth was fiercely plundered with a long tongue, teeth scraping against his bottom lip.

Harry felt himself melt into the tight embrace, letting go in the foreign feeling of the rough tongue against his own.

It seemed that the grip and the hands holding him were shrinking as Venom melted away to let Eddie take over, the older man's hands still holding Harry firm to his chest as their kiss changed into human to human.

Eventually they each pulled back, gasping for air.

"Wow. That was. Wow." Harry said breathlessly, his pupils blown wide.

He could hear Venom muttering in the background about his appearance and he smiled brightly, pulling Eddie back for another kiss.

Mrs Mindy could wait.

/

"Hi!"

"Uh. Hiya Kiddo."

They sat on the back porch of a large house on a large block quite a way out of town.

Eddie looked at the young teen before him. Mousey hair and golden eyes and the kind of devilish looks that he'll grow into and have all the girls and boys slathering over.

"So you're the guy who's dating Harry?" Teddy asked.

Eddie nodded.

Venom took in the child before him and was pleased to see no familiar looks to Harry. There was no competition for his and Eddie. They would be number one.

Eddie could only internally roll his eyes. Venom was ever the possessive one.

"And you have the big guy right? That lives inside you?" Teddy asked again as he sized up Eddie.

"Uh. Yeah." Eddie said as he looked over his shoulder to the kitchen window where Harry was making their Sunday lunch.

"Can I meet him?" Teddy cocked his head to the side.

"Uh. I'm not sure Harry would like that…" Eddie said nervously. Especially when thinking about how Venom could react face to face with Teddy who he slightly saw as a threat.

"Harry said he likes Venom. If Harry likes Venom then I have nothing to be worried about." Teddy said matter of factly like all young teens do.

"Err…"

Eddie didn't know what to do.

It seemed Venom did however as he pushed his way through, bursting into Venom suddenly to try and scare the child.

Teddy however didn't seemed fazed and merely sized him up.

"Cool." Teddy stood up, brushing off his pants. "I'm going inside to help Harry."

And so Teddy left.

Venom and Eddie both blinked, sitting hunched over on the porch in shock. The kid hadn't even flinched at him. He hadn't been scared at all. Why wasn't he scared?

_Wizards_. Venom muttered as he melted back to Eddie.

Venom was actually a little impressed and should he say a little...proud?

If Teddy was to be in their life for the foreseeable future, Venom wouldn't want a weakling child tottering around.

Eddie snorted. "Like any child of Harry's would be weak."

_True. _Venom murmured back in the echoes of his mind.

They looked up as Harry called them from inside the house.

_Food! _Venom growled, his thoughts already on all the delicious food their little mate cooked them.

/

Harry didn't know when Eddie had moved in. Maybe it had been over time but one day, Eddie just stopped leaving.

His leather riding jacket was always on the hook by the door and his boots were kicked off haphazardly by the shoe rack. His shirts and jeans now filled up part of the magically enlarged wardrobe. He had a blue toothbrush next to Harry's red one in the en-suite, (the pink one was for Venom), and his aftershave always left a lingering smell of musk in the air after he left for the day.

Harry didn't know when Eddie had moved in, and he wouldn't complain about it one bit.

It was nice, to have warm arms to come home to after a shift at the diner. To wake up to a body pressed against his back, an arm thrown over his waist and a faint snoring.

Harry tried to shuffle out the bed but Eddie held him tighter.

"Too early. Stay…" Eddie mumbled, nuzzling the back of Harry's neck.

"Eddie, I gotta get up. I have the morning shift." Harry murmured back. He turned in his embrace and brushed the dark hair back from Eddie's forehead. He pressed his lips against the frown lines between his closed eyes, lashes brushing his tan cheeks.

"Harry…" Eddie breathed out.

Harry quirked a smile as he ran his fingers over the dark hair.

He could feel the rumbles of contentment from Venom who was lurking in the depth of sleep.

Eddie face scrunched up as he opened his eyes and blinked. Once. Twice.

He looked at his young lover leaning over him, bathed in the morning sun.

Harry's skin was glowing golden, his hair highlighted in streaks of light, lighting his hair in rivers of beams. His hair was mussed with sleep, messier than usual. His lips were still swollen from their kisses last night, a smudge of blood across his cheek from where Venom nipped his bottom lip.

His chest was in view, hard and lean, riddled with those accursed scars from the war and from his treatment at the hands of his relatives. But the one his eyes were drawn to was the claiming mark Venom gave him along his left shoulder, near his neck. The lovely crescent shape of his top teeth, silvered scar tissue that was slightly raised against the rest of his older scars.

"God... I love you." Eddie whispered.

Harry was startled for a moment before he smiled softly. "I love you too. Both of you."

He leant forward, capturing Eddie's lips as he felt Venom come forward, sharing half a face for but a moment.

A perfect moment for their first verbalisation of what was going on between them.

Strong arms snaked around his shoulders and pulled him underneath the larger body, and Harry realised he would have to have his breakfast at the diner later.

/

Eddie squirmed under the sharp eye of the witch before him.

"So you're this infamous Eddie Brock I have heard all about," Andromeda Tonks nee Black said as she looked him over.

Eddie felt a gulp slide down his throat.

Yes. He has heard many a story from Teddy about how vicious his Grandmother could be of any man and woman Harry brought into his life is she did not approve. Harry sought her advice in many things and if she didn't approve… well, Teddy said the men and women never stuck around long.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Tonks."

Andromeda shook his offered hand with a surprisingly firm grip.

"Yes. A pleasure." She guesteded to the seat across from her in the living room. "Sit. Tell me about yourself."

"Okay…" Eddie sat as instructed, wiping his hands on his jeans.

_Witch. Smells good. Can't eat Teddy Granny. Bad Venom._

The noise of the Weasley family outside made him all the more nervous. Talk about meeting the family. "Well. I'm a news reporter. Er, I write stories more on the underground works and corruption."

"Interesting. How did you find yourself doing that?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't really know. I enjoyed writing as a kid and I loved mysteries so I guess this just worked out to be the path I took. And I enjoy it so that's a plus."

She seemed to inspect him closely, her dark grey eyes of the Black line watching his nervous twitches. "So you think that being in the spotlight is a good thing?"

"Er. Well I'm not that big. I mean people who like my stuff are the, um, more alternative crowd. I wouldn't call it spotlight."

"No, I guess you wouldn't," Andromeda continued. "And these alternative crowd. Would they be fans of you having a relationship with a man?"

"I don't think I would want to publicise that," Eddie said. "My life is my own and I would never write stories that hit close to home."

"So you would not write about Harry or his life for your profit?" Andromeda asked so casually that Eddie had to blink before he reacted.

"Of course not!" Eddie stood from his chair so abruptly that the armchair slid back against the hardwood floor, toppling over. "I'd never betray him that way!"

_Eat her Eddie. She threatens our love for Harry!_

Eddie struggled to keep Venom in.

"Let him out so I may hear him speak." Andromeda said, seeing Eddie's plight.

"I can't. He could hurt you," Eddie grit out as he heaved another deep breath as he struggled with his Symbiote.

"I don't think he will. He knows doing so will hurt Harry." Andromeda stood. "Let him out."

Eddie stared back at her unwavering look, her eyes like steel. He nodded and let the change happen, like a rippling wave down his body.

Andromeda didn't flinch as Venom came through, standing over her slight frame.

"So you are Venom, the one that Harry tells me of," Andromeda walked around Venom, her hands clasped behind her back. "The one who has...claimed him for a mate."

"He is mine," Venom growled out. "And I am his."

Andromeda smiled at that. "Good. As long as you swear to always protect him and look after him, that is all I ask. Now that I see you, I can rest easy knowing Harry is safe."

"You are not afraid?" Venom asked as he started at the hand that was laid on his blackened arm.

"No, my daughter could change her looks into anything she wanted, my son-in-law was a werewolf, and my grandson has traits of the wolf. You learn to not be too surprised by things anymore." Andromeda pat his arm gently. "I do think Nymphadora would have liked to have tried on your face just once. Well, back with you before the kids come in and are clambering all over you."

Venom grumbled but slipped away, licking his pride once more at these strange people who were not afraid of him. Harry had a strange family that was for sure.

"So he passed?" Teddy asked from the doorway.

"He did. Harry has found a good man," Andromeda told her grandson as she walked over and wrapped an arm around the teens shoulders. "Come, we shall be eating outside."

Eddie stood back in the same place, rubbing a hand over his chin with a sigh. What a day it was going to be.

/

Eddie gristled as he tapped away at his computer in the office. He rubbed his eyes as he checked the time. It was just coming to 6am. From the window he could see the sunrise beginning to crest, the soft summer breeze bringing the smell of coffee from the cafe below their office.

An all-nighter in the office to finish off the big project the paper was working on.

The phones had been ringing off the hook all night with stories and a few of the workers had stayed over to take the scoops coming in.

He had left his phone at home but had sent a message off his computer to Harry to let him he wouldn't be stopping by his shift tonight as he was being held up with work.

Eddie knew he could be finished in another hour or two and then it would be the sweet bliss of bed with Harry, who was working the overnight shift and he was always extra snuggly after one of those.

His door burst open, as Eva, one of the writers crashed through his door.

"Get to the hospital now!"

Eddie sighed and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "What story is it this time? Another politician with too much drink in his system?"

"No! You idiot! I got a call from a kid called Teddy and said you had to hurry. Harry or someone's in the emergency room. Something about a robbery…." Eva trailed off as she realised Eddie had all but disappeared, having run from the room so quickly she hadn't even seen him push past her.

Little did she know that Venom had jumped straight out the open window in full Symbiote form and was bounding to the hospital at full pelt.

Eddie was able to wrestle Venom back as they approached, running through the hospital as a human (thankfully).

They came to Teddy soon enough who was sitting rigid in the plastic waiting chair, Andromeda next to him in a dress robe, her usual curly hair in an array.

"What happened?" Eddie asked, catching Teddy who all but threw himself into the older mans arms.

Andromeda stood and pulled Eddie into a quick embrace as well. "It seemed Harry was on shift with Caleb when a bunch of thugs stormed the place thinking it would be some easy cash. Shot the place up before they even spoke. Harry protected Caleb… but you know, muggles and all he…"

"He didn't protect himself as he could have…."

Andromeda only nodded back.

"Damn it Harry!" Eddie swore as he tugged on his hair.

"It'll be alright. The doctor said they were able to stabilise him quickly and he's in surgery now to remove the bullets." Andromeda continued, helping ease Eddie till he was seated in a chair.

"And Caleb?"

"He's fine. Just sleeping in a room down the hall. The doctor wants to keep him overnight. Had a few bruises from the fall and a few scratches, but he was mostly distressed from seeing Harry like… like he was. The doctor put him under a sedative he was that distraught."

Andromeda took a shaky breath. "There was so much blood…."

Teddy curled up closer to Eddie's side, his head leaning against his bicep. Eddie lifted his arm, draping it over Teddy as he pulled him closer. He pressed a kiss to the black hair (a reflection of his inner feelings no doubt) and squeezed Andromeda's hand gently.

"It'll be alright."

/

Harry awoke slowly, his senses coming too.

He didn't know where he was at first, which set his mind into panic.

A hand against his face, so familiar with its rough ridges and lines, a familiar rumbling voice whispering in his ears.

He immediately relaxed. It took a few moments before his eyelids fluttered open, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim brightness of the room.

"Don't speak, your throat will be sore from the tubes." Eddie all but whispered, his thumb stroking over Harry's bandaged cheek. A bullet had grazed it there.

"Wha-" Harry started, but soon was coughing as Eddie helped him sit up to rub his back.

"I told you," Eddie gristled but he soothed Harry anyway to ease the pain. "Do you remember what happened?"

Harry felt his chest ease of the tightness from the coughing and he sat back, letting Eddie prop up his pillows in the hospital bed. He nodded.

He lifted a finger, writing the letter 'C' in the air.

"He was let out a few days ago. He's been sitting with you during the mornings, before his classes."

Harry nodded, relief flooding him. He had known he had to protect Caleb at all costs.

Eddie pulled Harry's hands into his own, his head bent over them as he all but placed his head into Harry's lap.

"They've all paid for what they did, paid with blood. We spared no one. No mercy. " Venom growled out, half of Eddie's face as black as night, hidden from passersby. "We found them. They paid. We avenged you."

Harry bent his body over Eddie, leaning his cheek to the broad back.

"We could have lost you."

Harry heard the whisper and tears pricked his eyes. "I'm sorry," He rasped out. He didn't want to have worried them.

"We should have been there."

Harry shook his head, squeezing the hands that held his.

"We should have protected you."

Harry tried to gather Eddie closer to him, pulling his hands free to wrap around his lover with all the strength he could muster.

"We could have lost you…"

"Never…" Harry whispered, pressing kisses to the expanse of Eddie's shirt, drawing in the smell of Eddie and Venom and home. "I'll be with you, here."

Harry tried to speak as little as he could, trying to convey his feelings in those few words.

Eddie lifted his head, tears running freely down his stubbled cheeks.

"I can't loose you. Harry. Not now. Not ever."

Lips met in a fierce fight, both too worked up on emotions of fear and anger and relief. It rose, swelling, as hands gripped the other closer and teeth nipped at lips.

It soon dropped, settling into a smooth haze, soft kisses against the other, against cheeks and bandages.

Harry pulled back, leaning his forehead against Eddie.

"Not ever."

/

"Be safe, both of you. Especially you V. Look after each other." Harry said as he stroked a hand over Eddie's jaw.

Harry felt Venom emerge and curl up around his shoulders, the small face nuzzling up against his neck, making Harry chuckle as he stroked Venom's jaw as well.

"We'll be back soon."

Harry watched both of them leave the house, smiling as he heard their bickering all the way to the motorbike parked in the drive.

/

Harry was awoken by rough hands grabbing him.

He thrashed for a moment before relaxing as he heard a familiar rumbling voice.

"Merlin you scared me. V, why are you out?"

"We need you. Harry. Our Mate."

Harry frowned in concern, what had happened to unsettle his Symbiote so?

"Come here."

He felt the large body hover over his own, the bed creaking under the heavy weight of the near 8 foot creature.

Harry's shirt was shredded almost instantly, rough hands running down his body to lift his legs over muscled thighs. His pants were discarded soon after.

Harry's lips sealed against the neck of Venom, sucking at the firm spot he knew just set the Symbiote's blood boiling.

Fingers pressed into his thighs, marking him with bruising force as Harry let out a moan.

Venom sat back and paused, and Harry could hear him and Eddie conversing. His mind was muddled with pain and pleasure and he couldn't coherently hear them, although he soon found out what they had been saying.

Venom picked up Harry easily, settling him onto his lap so he was kneeling on his hind legs.

Venom melted away, forming his own body as Eddie was revealed. Although the two were still connected by a thin trail of black, Harry knew they could move oh so efficiently.

Even in the moonlight lit room, Harry marveled in the grace and sheer beauty of the two before him, man and symbiote both.

And soon they moved together, Harry wedged between them firmly as he cried out his pleasures into the darkness of the room.

There was nothing but them.

Sweat dropped onto the sheets beneath them. A heavy breath. Nails against skin, blooming red in their wake. Lips against his neck sucking and nipping.

Harry's breath stuttered and faltered.

His blood sang, pulled taunt as his body shook through the crescendo of his release.

He knew in that moment that this was truly his home. His happiness. His protector and his lover both pulling him down to rest against the sheets.

"Sleep," Venom rumbled, pressing an arm possessively over his two humans.

Harry couldn't find the strength to reply as his eyes closed and he drifted off, content.

And to think, it all started with the promise to listen.


End file.
